Visite chez House
by Siampie
Summary: Une petite aventure imaginaire Huddy par la suite... Huddy doucement mais surement. nouveau chapitre en ligne.
1. Chapitre 1

Chapitre 1 : Princeton Plainsboro.

Je ferme les yeux et me voila dans cet hôpital, et je l'aperçois une énième dispute avec cuddy comme je les aime. Je n'entends pas ce se qu'ils disent mais à en juger par la tête de Cuddy il refuse d'aller en consultations. Il me regarde, un sourire c'était dessiner sur mon visage pendant que je regardais cette scène m'imaginant ce qu'ils pouvaient se dire, mais il détourne vit son visage me prêtant aucune attention. Une infirmière vient me voir :

I : Vous désirez quelque chose mademoiselle ?

Gracie : Moi ! Je ne désire rien… je…. (Pour les besoins De la fic je serais gracie)

… :C'est ma patiente ….

I : Ah ! Docteur House je vous en pris.

H : Merci. Suivez-moi.

G : D'accord.

Dans la salle de consultation, première analyse il me scrute de son regard c'est comme ci il m'imaginait nue.

G : Vous pouvez arrêtez ca !

H : Quoi ?

G : de m'imaginer toute nue.

H : je ne vous imaginer pas toute nue, je me demandais juste pourquoi vous avez acceptez de jouer mon jeu.

G : et vous pourquoi m'avez-vous choisis, pour échappez à votre boss ?

H : Futée la gamine, ca vous arrive souvent de répondre par une question ?

G : Non, en fait chuis là juste en visite.

H : en visite ben voyons !

G : quelle maladie vous allez m'inventez ? Herpès, exéma ou encore varicelle.

H : une petite grippe, ca vous va ?

G : Vous avez raison c'est beaucoup plus glorieux, en fait moins humiliant.

... : House on a besoin de vous un nouveau patient.

H : enfin je vous libére jeune fille !

G : dites je peux venir avec vous, je me ferais petite comme une souris.

H : Non !

G : Cool !

H : J'ai dit N-O-N

G : Je joue souvent au jeu du contraire. Alors là vous venez de dire OUI

H : très bien alors c'est oui

G : C'est vrai, cool on peut y aller, doc .

H : je croyais que c'était le jeu des contraires

G : Voyons doc grandissez un peu c'est un jeu pour les bébés.

C'est ainsi que débuta ma première journée aux cotés de Gregory House.

* * *

Laissez mmoi des review pour ce premier chapitre que vous aimez ou pas. PLEASE SOYEZ INDULGENTS QUAND MÊME.


	2. Chapitre 2

Chapitre 2 : Premier cas, Premier tracas.

Arriver prés de son bureau, House avait l'air exaspéré, cependant il ne se démonta pas.

J'assiste alors à leur différentiel, tout en m'amusant des remarques cinglantes que House pouvait jeter à la tête de ses collaborateurs. Depuis qu'il m'avait emmené dans cette salle de consultation, et maintenant que j'étais ici il ne m'avait jamais demandé mon prénom.

H : hey la gamine en pleine puberté, qu'est ce qui vous amuse ?

G : Premièrement j'ai 19 ans, deuxièmes je me nomme Gracie, Gracie Stephenson. Pour finir c'est vous qui m'amusez, vous n'arrêtez pas de dire qu'ils sont stupides tous les trois, cependant vous les avez engagés, pou paraître plus intelligent ?

… : C'est qui votre nouvelle amie ?

G : Je suis son cas social n°1 !

… : Elle commence à me plaire, enfin quelqu'un de plus pour vous tenir tête. Moi c'est Foreman, elle c'est le Dr Hadley, mais tout le monde l'appelle Treize, Et lui c'est Taub.

G : Ravie de vous rencontrez !

H : Ohé je vous ai envoyez faire une biopsie et fouillez son appartement, je crois.

La patiente souffrait de douleurs articulaires assez violentes, seule la morphine semblait la calmer. Pour la confier à House, elle avait dû souffrir d'hémorragies rétiniennes. Un vrai mystère, House a alors pensé à une ostéoporose pour les douleurs articulaires, et à une tumeur sur le lobe pariétale pour l'hémorragie rétinienne. Ils se levèrent pour effectuer les analyse et la fouille, et House se leva pour rendre visite comme vous vous en doutez à Wilson, je pris donc la décision avec ou sans son accord de suivre. Quand Cuddy se présenta assez énervée, son employé n'avait pas effectué ses heures de consultation.

C : House que faites vous ici avec une de vos patiente ?

G : Elle parle de moi là ?

H : A ton avis ! Heu … vous êtes peut être pas au courant mais j'ai un nouveau cas !

G : Mystère, mystère ! Ou surprise, surprise !

H : La ferme !

C : Alors quand comptez vous effectuer vos heures de consultation ? Et qui est votre nouvelle amie ?

G : ah ! Je m'appelle Gracie Stephenson, et je suis un service qu'il doit rendre à un ancien ami, il doit me garder chez lui pendant quelques jours.

H : Oui c'est exactement ca !

C : Bon très bien, mais je veux vous voir en consultation avant ce soir ! C'est bien compris !

H : Ok ! Bon si vous voulez bien m'excuser !

Il m'agrippe fortement par le bras, apparemment je l'ai mis en boule. Avec un peu d'imagination on peut voir la fumée lui sortit des oreilles.

H : La prochaine fois restez muette !

G : Alors qu'est ce que vous me reprochez encore, d'être la fille de quelqu'un d'autre ? Vous auriez peut être préféré que je sois la votre, les mecs qui ont une fille font fureur auprès des femmes, enfin pour ce que j'en sais !

H : Il fallait me laisser faire ! J'aurais trouvez un mensonge beaucoup plus crédible.

G : Ah oui et de quelle genre ?

H : Je vous aurez fait passez pour l'une des cancéreuse de Wilson.

G : Quoi ? Mais vous êtes malade, si vous aviez fait ca je lui aurais dis toute la vérité !

H : Vous auriez fait ca ?

G: Totalement!

…: bip bip, bip bip.

Son bipper mit fin à notre conversation, sa patiente avait besoin de lui.

* * *

Merci pour les reviews. Dites moi si ce chapitre vous plait.


	3. Chapitre 3

Chapitre 3 : Surprise, surprise !!

H : Qu'est ce qu'il y a encore ?

F : La patiente ne présente aucun signe de cancer, en revanche pour ce qui est de l'hémorragie rétinienne, ceci est dû à une crise vaso occlusive.

H : Pour ce qui est de son appartement ?

T : Taub n'es pas encore revenue.

H : Très bien, Treize faites lui une prise de sang et confirmer l'anémie. Et vous Foreman allez voir du côté de sa famille.

Foreman et Treize sortent alors de la salle, quand apparait Wilson

W : Alors comme ca t'est baby-sitter maintenant ?

H : Qu'est ce que tu racontes ? C'est elle qui me colle comme un parasite !

G : Hey ! Je suis pas un parasite, et puis d'abord il aurait été ma baby-sitter si j'avais 10 ans, mais comme pas j'ai 19 il n'a rien d'une baby-sitter.

C : Gracie Stephenson.

G : Présente !

C : Pourquoi ne m'avait vous pas dit que votre père est l'un des donateurs de notre hôpital ?

G : Parce que je l'ignorais jusqu'à maintenant. En fait si je me suis présentez, ce matin c'était pour commencez ma formation d'infirmière. Avant que House ne me propose gentiment de me montrer l'hôpital.

W : Vous n'êtes pas un peu jeune pour être infirmière ?

G : J'ai commencez à 16 ans, et comme j'ai réussi les examens de fin d'année, et bien maintenant me voilà, je commence demain normalement.

H : Une infirmière de plus et une fille à papa.

G : Je le prends comme un compliment.

H : Maintenant que la lumière a été faite dégagez de mon service !

G : Hein ! Mais non je commençais à peine à m'amuser.

H : Mais voyons on ne s'amuse pas avec la vie des patients.

G : Je reviendrais !

Je quittais, non sans regret, le service de house. Je passais donc la nuit, en me préparant pour la journée suivante, mon petit ami se nomme Daniel McKenzie, c'était son appartement à l'origine, mais maintenant c'est le nôtre. Nous passâmes la soirée comme à notre habitude, calins devant la tv, et câlins sous la couette. Je devais commencer à 8 heures. Comme par hasard je me trouvais affecter au patient de House, à croire que Dieu le déteste.

H : Dieu me déteste.

G : Il vous aime bien croyait moi, la preuve je suis là !

H : Je vous excite, c'est ça ?

G : Non pas du tout je ne veux pas d'un homme, qui tombe en lambeau, ou qui soit déjà convoité par quelqu'un d'autre.

H : Ah bon qui aurait envie de moi ?

G : C'est un secret entre vous et moi, Taub il vous déteste tellement qu'il est tombé amoureux de vous, mais comme il sait que c'est voué à l'échec, il vous laisse à Cuddy.

Le bruit du moniteur se fit entendre la courbe du cardiogramme était plat.

* * *

Mici pour les reviews, et j'espère que vous aimerait ce chapitre également. Alors Gracie vous plait?


	4. Chapitre 4

Chapitre 4 : La lumière est enfin faite.

H : alors que nous apprend sa famille ?

T : Juste qu'aucun membre de sa famille n'a souffert de ce genre de maladie auparavant ni du cote de son père, ni du cote de sa mère.

H : Et la fouille ?

Ta : Rien de plus, des moisissures completement innoffensif juste bon a vous donnez une grosse allergie.

H : Pour une fois vous avez raison.

G : Euh… Si je puis me permettre moi qui ne suis qu'une pauvre effrontée ici, qui est en stage d'une semaine pour rendre service à la communauté. Ses parents sont du groupe A et O et ils sont tous les deux du rhésus + …

H : Où voulez vous en venir ?

G : Il y une question qui brûle les lèvres, comment peut on avoir, un groupe AB -, quand j'ai un père O + et une mère A+ ? C'est possible ca docteur ?

F : Comment vous savez tous sa ?

G : Simple quand on est une infirmière, les médecins ont souvent le loisir de vous envoyer chercher les examens sanguins, de la patiente et de la famille éventuellement si ils ont subit un test.

H : Maligne, prenez exemple sur elle !...Revoyons les symptômes

F : Hémorragie rétiniennes, caillot présent dans le lobe pariétal

T : Les douleurs chroniques, sans compter le enflement de ses membres inférieurs

Ta : Pas d'autres symptômes.

G : Vous en voulez un autre de symptomes, la complication cardiaque, elle a fait une crise cardiaque.

H : Drépanocytose !

T : Quoi ?

H : Faite un autre test sanguin à la mère et à la fille.

Ta : Et au père ?

H : Question idiote, réponse idiote, Gracie

G : C'est pas son vrai père !

Le diagnostique a été confirmé, la mère était porteur du gène drépanocytaire tout comme son vrai père, dont on ignore toujours l'identité, d'après House si la mère porte le gène le vrai père aussi, car cette maladie est héréditaire et les deux parents doivent être porteur du gène pour que l'enfant développe la maladie. Cuddy m'a ensuite affectée à l'accueil pour faire un peu de rangement de dossier.

H : Alors comme ca vous rendez service à la communauté.

G : Vous me devez une bière.

H : Changez pas de sujet.

G : Je change pas de sujet, vous me payez une bière et je vous raconte tout promis.

H : Ca marche ! Bon j'y vais.

G : HOP LA ! Et vos heures de consultation.

H : Je les ai déjà faites.

G : Menteur ! Allez faites plaisir à votre petite amie.

W : Quelle petite amie ?

H : J'ai pas de petite amie.

G : Ah bon ! Mais vous et Cuddy, vous n'arrêter pas de vous chercher, j'en ai conclu que peut être vous voulez sortir avec elle.

H : Je veux pas sortir avec elle, je veux la sauter.

G : Vous êtes d'un romantisme. N'empêche que vous vous devez de les faire vos consultation.

H : Non ! Man sitoplait, je serais sage c'est promis.

G : Arrêtes tes gamineries mon enfant, tu te dois de remplir tes responsabilités. Mlle Guiterrez le Docteur House vous prend tout de suite Salle n° 2 . Allez vas y ce n'est qu'un mauvais moment à passer.

House allait répliquer voyant Cuddy approcher, il se ravisa.

W : Mauvais moment pour qui ?

G : La patiente je ne le crains.


	5. Chapitre 5

Chapitre 5 : Délinquante juvénile.

Il était 4 h30 de l'après midi, Cuddy était partie depuis un moment, House avait également terminé ses consultations aussitôt que Cuddy était partie. Et nous sommes allés boire une bonne bière en compagnie de Wilson.

G : Alors voilà ma mère est morte depuis 8 ans maintenant, et j'étais une enfant plutôt difficile, donc mon père m'a fait mettre dans une sorte d'école pour les délinquants juvéniles. Chaque année on doit effectuer une semaine dans un service public. Comme mon père est le donateur de Princeton, je lui ai demandé de me trouver un stage dans cet établissement.

H : C'est aussi simple que ca !

W : Pourquoi tu t'attendais à quoi ?

H : Je ne sais pas quelque chose du genre meurtrier.

G : Navrant, je sais. Il est quelle heure ?

W : Il est 8 heures.

G : Je dois vous laissez, Dan doit se demander où je suis. On se voit demain.

H : Qui est Dan, votre gosse.

G : Non mon petit ami, on vit ensemble. Bye.

Le reste de la semaine se passa sans encombre, Wilson, House et Moi on s'était drôlement rapproché, on était devenu le trio infernale. Si bien qu'après mon boulot de serveuse je passais les voir à l'hôpital. Comme c'était ma dernière année dans cette école. Le docteur Cuddy me proposa donc de faire l'accueil des patients. Finalement me revoilà au cote de House. Cependant quelque chose me titillait pourquoi House et Cuddy était encore au point du je t'aime moi non plus. Ca commençait sérieusement à me rendre folle.

H : Ecoutez je ne peux pas, je dois me concentrer sur mon unique patiente, qui est le cas mystère.

C : cela ne vous empêche pas d'effectuer vos consultations.

G : Hey ! Calmez vous vous deux.

C/H : Taisez vous/Tais toi.

W : Ne t'en mêle pas vaut mieux.

H : Vous ne voulez pas que votre hôpital ait un procès sur le dos parce que j'ai négligé une patiente.

G : Comme ci tu t'en souciais, de son hôpital, crains plutôt pour ton job.

C : Elle a raison ! Allez faire vos consultations, c'est un ordre.

H : Je ne vais pas les faire.

G : J'en ai marre, prenez vous une chambre tous les deux, pour évacuez toute cette tension sexuelle, qu'il y a entre vous, qu'on puisse avoir la paix dans cet hôpital.

C : Pardon ?

H : Tu peux répéter.

G : Je voulais dire, mettez vous d'accord et vite. Tu viens Wilson on va manger.


	6. Chapitre 6

Chapitre 6 : Le plan est en marche. Etape N° 1.

W : Ce n'est pas encore l'heure du déjeuner.

G : Je sais ! Mais j'avais pas envie d'avoir des représailles, pour l'instant.

W : Qu'est ce que tu comptes faire ?

G : Trouvez un moyen de les rapprocher. Et tu vas m'y aider.

W : Moi, t'aider et comment ?

G : Dis moi juste, ils se connaissent depuis combien de temps ?

W : 20 ans.

G : Tu déconnes j'espère, ça fait 20 ans qu'ils se connaissent et ils n'ont pas couchés ensemble pas une seule fois.

W : House s'est marié, entre temps.

G : Parce qu'en plus il s'est marié et pas avec la bonne personne. Je vais le tuer.

W : Qu'est ce que t'as derrière la tête ?

G : Ca te dirait d'organiser une soirée, avec l'équipe de House, Chase et Cameron.

W : C'est-à-dire ?

G : Une soirée qui ne se ferait qu'entre couple. Taub emmènerait sa femme, Foreman et Treize, Cuddy et House, Chase et Cameron…

W : Je te signale que je n'ai pas de petite amie en ce moment.

G : Le mien ne sera pas là, on fera équipe ensemble.

W : Qu'est ce qui passe avec Dan ?

G : Rien de grave, il doit aller à une convention la semaine prochaine.

W : Ok ! Et en quoi consisterait cette soirée ?

G : On sera 5 équipes de 2 personnes, dont 1 homme et 1 femme, et devra alors mimer des titres de films, l'équipe qui en aura trouvé le plus aura gagné. Le thème de la soirée sera les films romantiques. On doit s'arranger, pour que les titres de films qu'auront House et Cuddy soit équivoque.

W : Je vois mieux maintenant. C'est une brillante idée.

G : Elle ne vient pas de moi, mais d'un film Indien bollywood : « Kuch Kuch Hota Hai » La soirée se fera chez moi, on doit lancer les invitations dés maintenant. Tu dis à House qu'il nous manque quelqu'un. Et moi je me charge de Cuddy.

W : C'est bon. J'espère juste que ça va marcher.

G : Espérons. Fighting !

Bizarrement, d'après Wilson, House n'a pas posé trop de question, et Cuddy n'a pas fait tout un fromage il lui fallait juste une baby-sitter. La soirée devait avoir lieu dans une semaine.

Le motif avait été mon anniversaire, ce qui est une vérité d'ailleurs, je suis née le 28 Mai 1989. J'allais bientôt avoir 20 ans.

G : Tu ne peux vraiment pas te libérer pour Jeudi Prochain ?

D : Je te l'ai déjà dit, je dois y aller cette convention est très importante.

G : Oui l'anthropologie, l'étude des civilisations et Bla Bla.

D : Soit pas fâchée.

G : Je ne suis pas fâchée, je suis très fâchée t'as jamais manquée un seul de mes anniversaires, et là tu me laisse pour des grattes papiers.

D : J'en ai marre, je vais me coucher.

G : Moi aussi j'en ai marre, mais tu dors sur le canapé.

* * *

**Et si Dan était un salopard ? Qu'en pensait vous ? La suite au prochain épisode.**


	7. Chapitre 7

Chapitre 7 : Etape N°1 (suite)

Enfin le grand soir était arrivé, pas de Dan, et House et Cuddy, était les premiers dans le classement. Les choses sérieuses allaient pouvoir commencer.

G : C'est au tour de House et Cuddy, le titre du film est…

H : Comment je vais mimer un truc pareil ?

G : Essaie on verra bien.

H : Tu vas m'y aider.

Je lui prends la main, la met sur ma poitrine…

G : N'en profite pas !

L'entoure de mon autre main, et la repose sur sa poitrine.

C: PS: I love you.

H: C'est ca!

F: Ils ont encore gagnés.

G : Ils forment une belle équipe tous les deux. Vous ne trouvez pas. Maintenant faisons place au Karaoké Dance party. Les vainqueurs en l'occurrence House vont chanter les premiers, la chanson est « Isn't she lovely » de Stevie Wonder.

La mélodie démarra, que déjà les yeux de House étaient rivés sur Cuddy, qui ne semblait ne pas vouloir, le quittait des yeux notre plan semblait fonctionner.

_Isn't she lovely?  
Isn't she wonderful?  
Isn't she precious?  
Less than one minute old  
I never through love we'd be  
Making one as lovely as she  
But isn't she lovely made from love_

Tous le monde se plaisaient à écouter House, et commencèrent à frapper des mains tout en bougeant du popotin. Mais House ne quittait toujours pas Cuddy des yeux. Apparemment mon plan marchait du tonnerre, et sans vouloir me vantait je suis un véritable génie. Mais la route vers le couple House/ Cuddy est encore longue et semée d'embuches.

_Isn't she pretty?  
__Truly the angel's best  
Boy, I'm so happy  
we have been heaven blessed  
I can't believe what God has done  
through us he's given life to one  
But isn't she lovely made from love_

_isn't she lovely?  
Life and love are the same  
Life is Aisha  
The meaning of her name  
Londie, it could have not been done  
Without you who conceived the one  
That's so very lovely made from love._

Maintenant passons à l'étape n°2.

* * *

**Le prochain chapitre sera concentré sur le couple Gracie/Dan. A la prochaine et encore merci pour les reviews.**


	8. Chapitre 8

Chapitre 8: Trahie!!

Une semaine aprés mon anniversaire, Dan était de retour. Il m'a rammené un collier en argent avec comme pendentif la lettre D: Pour Daniel, il m'avait et moi nous étions heureux, il m'apportait la sécurité avec ses bras forts, et moi le grain de folie qui lui manquait. Ce sooir là était un soir comme les autres, j'avais finit ma journée plus tôt.

G: Chéri! Je suis rentrée.

Des vetements jonchés le sol de l'appartement, bizarrement ses vetements étaient éparpillés le long du couloir qui menait à notre chambre. Le spectacle qui s'offrait à moi était écoeurant, mon homme était avec une autre femme dans notre lit.

G: Hey! la pouf t'es en train de chevaucher mon mec. Et toi espéce de salopard.

D: C'est pas ce que tu crois.

G:oh! C'est une nouvelle technique de massage autant pour me prends vraiment pour une imbécile.

Je n'ai pas pu contrôler les larmes qui me montait aux yeux, j'aurai voulu être forte, mais quand on est une gamine comme moi on se laisse emporter.

D: Laisse moi t'expliquer.

G: Des explications, vas y je t'écoute, mais d'abord.

Je fis sortir la blonde pleroxydé, je la pris par les cheveux, et je la mis à la porte presque nue.

D: Contrôle toi bon sang.

G: Que je me contrôle, mais t'es culoté, c'est pas vrai. Tu couches avec une autre fille et tu voudrais que je me contrôle, m'en demande pas trop.

D: Mais c'es toi que j'aime...

G: Parce qu'en plus tu l'aimes pas. Ecoute toi et moi c'est terminé. Je remballe mes affaires et je me barre.

Je fis mes affaires, il a essayer de m'en empêcher. Je suis montée dans la voiture, sans savoir où aller. Quelques minutes plus tard je me retrouvée devant l'appartement de Wilson, ne me demandait pas comment je suis arrivée jusque là, mais j'y suis.

W: Qu'est ce qui se passe? Et pourquoi t'as un sac de voyage?

G: C'est Dan il m'a fait poussé des cornes, et je l'ai quittée je n'ai nulle part où aller je me disais juste que je pourrais rester chez toi pendant quelque temps histoire de trouver autre chose plus tard.

W: Bien sur tu peux rester.

Je n'en pouvait plus de me retenir devant Wilson , je me suis lachée, je me suis écroulée dans ses bras. On est restée comme ca pendant des heures. Je lui en ai parlée, je me suis plaint de mon pauvre sort. Wilson n'a fait qu'écouter, et quand j'ai finis il me consola du mieux qu'il pu. Mais je me sentais déjà bien serrée dans ses bras.

* * *

**J'espère que vous apprécirait ce chapitre. A bientôt. Et surtou reviews.  
**


	9. Chapitre 9

Chapitre 9: Etape N°2.

G: Le bowling, on peut faire une partie à quatre.

H: Une partie à quatre. Vous parlez de quoi? D'une partie de jambe en l'air.

G: Sincèrement tais- toi. On parle de bowling, et à deux tu vois c'est pas amusant. On s'est dit que toi et Cuddy pourriez nous accompagner.

H: Pour que vous puissiez vous eclipser plus tard. Pas question.

W: On peut le faire si tu le désire.

G: Ecoutes ce n'est un secret pour personne, tu meurs d'envie de l'embrasser. Soit tu le fait maintenant soit tu nous laisse jouer les entremetteurs. Et puis ca t'as pas déplu le soir du karaoké qu'elle te fixe des yeux.

H: Et c'est celle qui s'est fait plaquée par son mec qui me donne des conseils.

W: House!

G: Et c'est celui qui n'arrive pas avouez à la seule personne incapable de le trahir qu'iltient à elleplus qui ne le pense, qui me fait des reproches. Tout le monde fait des erreurs House, tu es peut être le meilleur en médecine, mais coté personnelle tu es un véritable raté. Si tu ne tentes pas ta chance avec Cuddy tu vas t'en mordre les doigts pendant toute ton existence.

H: Qu'est ce qui lui prend, c'est le trop plein d'hormones qui lui fait cet effet là ou...

W: Ou quoi?

H: Vous avez couchés ensemble, et elle est enceinte.

W: On a pas couché ensemble, on est juste colocataires.

G: et je ne suis pas enceinte. Et pour ton information c'est moi qui ait plaquée mon tes larbins ont besoin de toi.

La journée suivait son cours habituelle, House refusant toujours de faire ses consultations, et Cuddy toujours sur son dos. Le soir au bowling, Cuddy et moi faisions équipe, Wilson et House, était beaucoup plus fort que nous, ils allaient gagnés c'est sur. Le prix était un diner, dans le restaurant de leur choix, mais un diner de deux personnes, seul, à la lumière des chandelles.

W: on a gagnée, alors Grace je t'invite.

H: Et tu me laisses le docteur sexy.

G: Si jamais, tu entends si jamais tu fait tout raté je te tue, tu m'as bien comprise.

H: OUI maman.

* * *

**Ce chapitre est cours je sais,mais pour le prochain chapitre nous aurons droit au point de vue de House.**


	10. Chapitre 10

Chapitre 10: le Diner.

Je savais pertinement où voulez en venir, Wilson et Gracie. Mais elle a raison cette petite teigne, je suis en train de tout gacher en ne m'avouant pas ce je ressens réellement pour Cuddy. Cependant ses manoeuvres n'ont pas toute était vaine, aprés le karaoké, j'ai ramené Cuddy chez elle, et sur le pas de la porte, nous avons échangée notre premier baiser. Doux et passionée, je n'ai rien dit à Wilson ni à Gracie, ils auraient été trop contents que ça ait marché. Néanmoins je restais sur mes garde la peur de m'engager peut être.

H: Vous êtes magnifique, ce soir comme tous les jours.

C: Merci vous n'êtes pas mal non plus.

H: On y va.

Elle était réellement magnifique, elle portait une magnifique robe de couleur rouge, et un soutien gorge noir, ça fait trés sexy,j'ai pu apercevoir le bretelle, qui dépassée de la robe. Le restaurant était sur une petite pèniche, spécialement pour l'occasion,idée de Wilson. Qu'est ce qu'il a être aussi romantique. Tout comme les autres diner celui ci a été un désastre, tout comme avec Stacy et Cameron, on a fait que manger et dés qu'elle me posait une question ou engager une conversation, je me braqué. Je l'ai raccompagner elle m'a proposé de boire un dernier verre.

C: Entrait je vous en pris!

H: Merci.

Le morveux s'est mis à pleurer.

C: Excusée moi!

Mon téléphone s'est mis à sonner, Gracie, elle peut pas me lacher de temps en temps.

H: Allo!

G: Où est ce que tu es? Ne me dit pas que t'es chez toi, parce que la soirée ne fait que commencer.

H: Je suis chez Cuddy, et il ne se passera rien.

G: Si jamais tu ne bouges un petit doigt je te tuerai. Fait quelque chose et fais le bien!

H: Je t'entends plus.... tu m'entends je vais raccrocher!

G: Greg, non, non ne fais pas ça.

H: C'est déjà fait aurevoir.

C: A qui vous parliez?

H: A cette gamine têtue, elle veut absolument nous caser ensemble.

C: Ses jeux stupides commencent à me fatiguer.

H: Mais vous continuer à le faire car vous êtes une éternelle romantique.

C: Vous aussi à ce que je sache, vous avez été trés coopératif.

H: Oui je pensais bien pouvoir tirer un coup.

C: Vous n'êtes qu'un imbécile.

H: Dites le que je vous plait.

C: Vous me plaisez depuis 20 ans maintenant, mais vous êtes tellement idiot...

J'ai pressée mes lèvres contre les siennes, je n'en pouvait plus, je pouvais sentir sonn souffle sur ma peau, ma main était dans son dos, je la descendis doucement jusqu'à la naissance de ses fesses. Elle aggrippa ma chemise, pour appronfondir notre baiser, tout en nous embrassant et en nous déshabillant, nous grimpons les escaliers. Arrivés dans sa chambre, nous nous allogeons sur le lit, je m'installait de maniére à ne pas me faire mal à la jambe. Et c'est ainsi que nous avons passés notre première nuit. Nous avons été réveillés dans la nuit par la petite morveuse. Le lendemain Cuddy m'apporta le petit déjeuner au lit, je me sentais heureux pour la première fois depuis longtemps.

* * *

**J'espère que vous apprécirait ce Chapitre.**


	11. Chapitre 11

Chapitre 11: Gracie & Wilson

Etantt fan des simpsons je proposait dons à Wilson une soirée pizza devant la télé à regarder la célébre famille. Tout en faisant des hypothése sur la soirée Cuddy & House.

W: Alors toujours personne dans ta vie?

G: Aprés l'affaire dan, je préfere pas et toi?

W: Moi rien de sérieux pour l'instant.

G: Mais tu vois quelqu'un. Comment elle s'appelle?

W: C'est pas sérieux!

G: Allez sitoplait dis le moi!

W:Kelly-Ann

G: Kelly-Ann_hum_ jolie prénom. Elle est acrobatique au moins?

W: Qu'est ce que tu sous entend?

G: Tu as déjà entendu parler du kamasutra?

W: Gracie, t'es vraiment pas croyable.

G: Le missionnaire ca va mais à un moment il faut changer. Tu sais un couple c'est comme la cuisine il faut épicer de temps en temps et varier les repas.

W: Et toi tu n'as vraiment personne en vue?

G: Tu sais nous les femmes on a cette faculé de ne pas dépendre de vous les hommes. On a une autre alternative, qui se nomme les sextoys. Plus stimulant, Plus agréable. Tu devrais songer à essayer un de ces quatres.

W: Sans facons.

_Mama said,"Idle hands are Devil's handywork"  
Oh, the trouble you'll get into  
You got nothin' better to do, got nothin' better to do  
You got nothin' better to do, got nothin' better to do  
Yeah!_

G: Je te signale que c'était Leann Rimes.

H: Quel dommage!

G: Je prèfére l'écouter elle plutôt que toi!

H: Tu veux pas savoir comment s'est passé la soirée.

G: T'as couché avec elle et aprés?

H: Comment tu sais ca toi?

G: Tu t'es fait avoir comme un bleu.

W: Salut vous deux!

G: House & Cuddy ont couché ensemble!

W: QUOI!

H: Je sais c'est incroyable un homme qui couche avec une femme!

G: Arrêtes de faire l'idiot.

H: Tu comptes séduire qui avec tes nattes, Pocahantas?

G: Ton défunt père cher ami, j'aime ce qui est froid ca procure du frisson.

H: Désolé je préfére la chaleur humaine.

G: Depuis quand? Et puis d'ailleurs les morts ne parle pas.

* * *

**Désolée pour la longue absence et le long retard. Mais j'ai de nouvelles idées. Laissez des reviews si ca vous a plu.**


	12. Chapitre 12

Je m'excuse du grand retard qu'il y a eu entres ces chapitres, m'a l'inspiration m'a manquée. J'espère que le dernier chapitre vous a plu.

Chapitre 12 : On ne sait jamais de quoi demain est fait.

Cela faisait quelque temps que j'étais quelque peu survoltée. House pense que je suis enceinte. Moi, enceinte non mais vraiment vous y croyez vous.

Cuddy et house avaient fini par emménager ensemble, Wilson était heureux avec sa petite amie Kelly Ann et moi, bien moi dans mon célibat endurci je vivais la belle vie. Et puis on ne sait jamais de quoi demain est fait.

H : Bon sang qu'est ce qui t'arrive enfin tu agis bizarrement ces temps ci.

G : Oh rien d'intéressant, et toi quoi de neuf docteur ?

H : Bon sang qu'est il arrivée a ma petite teigne favorite ?

W : Qui est ta teigne favorite ?

G : Moi comment vas-tu ?

W : bien au fait Cuddy veut te voir

G : Elle t'a dit pourquoi ?

W : non pas du tout.

G : Bon j'y vais.

Je savais parfaitement ce que me voulais Cuddy, me donner mon congé prolongé. Je lui avais pourtant dit que je continuerais à travailler jusque l'échéance. Mais elle ne voulait rien entendre. Finalement il n'en sortirait rien de bon de cette conversation.

Une semaine s'était passé depuis ma conversation avec Cuddy, et mon état n'avait cessé d'empirer depuis. En effet la mort avait frappé à ma porte il n'y avait pas d'échappatoire. J'étais de plus en plus pâle. Tous le monde venait me voir dans ma malheureuse petite chambre, je ne voulais pas mourir seule et triste. Avec House pour le cote humour et ses fouine, Wilson et Cuddy pour la solitude. Mais aujourd'hui était différent,ils étaient tous là et je me sentais moins faible et plus légére. Mais il y avait dans chacun de leur regard une grande douleur, et de la tristesse, meme dans celui de House. Et puis ce fut le noir complet, et je me sentais flottait, et j'entendais le bruit de la mer, c'était si apaisant et si reposant.

Quelque mois ou quelques années après ma mort je ne sais pas, j'ai perdu la notion du temps, mais House ne s'était pas laisse abattre par ma disparition, il était même heureux avec Cuddy. Il avait l'air de profiter de chaque moment de la vie comme si demain allait être le dernier de toute son existence, après tout on ne sait jamais de quoi demain est fait.

J'espére que ce dernier chapitre vous a plu et je m'excuse si cette fin vous parait brutal.

Laissez moi des coms.


End file.
